Spin casting using artificial lures is a widely practiced sport. This type of angling activity is quiet often done from shore (stream or lake side, for example) and makes use of rods and reels adapted to the practice. Many types of lures (artificial bait or attractants) are known and/or utilized, such as wet and dry flies, poppers, spoons, jigs, plugs, and the like. Of most pertinence to this invention is the popular practice of spin casting using wet or dry flies where the fly or flies are secured on a fishing line spaced from a bobber, bubble, float or the like (or, in some cases, using combinations of floats and weights). Since, as noted, this sport is often practiced from the shoreline, the terrain and vegetation of the particular area must be considered when deciding from where to cast, since some locations severely restrict the usual arc of line and lure movement during the cast. This has often heretofore meant that otherwise promising locations may be essentially unfishable for the spin casting enthusiast. Adaptations for restraining line and lure movement during casting could thus prove useful so long as such restraint does not diminish quality of the cast.
Various types of ancillary rod mountable equipment for holding a fishing hook adjacent to a rod are known and or utilized (see, for example, the fly retainer shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,509). Some such hook keepers use magnets therein to help retain the hook in a hook retention assembly or shielding sleeve (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,980 and 3,815,980, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056204). However, these devices are suitable only for holding a hook or lure attached to a line at a position immediately adjacent to a fishing rod when not in use, and are neither adapted for nor capable of any other function. Such heretofore known devices are thus of very limited utility since many rods include built-on hook keepers for just this purpose.